


mile high

by crystalcities



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Marcos gets a reward for a job well done.
Relationships: Marcos Llorente/Koke/Saúl Ñíguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	mile high

_Liverpool to Madrid, 11,000 meters altitude._

Marcos washes his hands, checks his hair in the mirror again (it’s perfect), and he’s just unlatched the lock to the narrow airplane lavatory when the folding door suddenly opened, and somebody grabs him around his waist.

“Great job out there yesterday,” says the familiar voice of his team captain in his ear. Behind Koke he can see somebody else closing the door and latching it shut. The light brightened. Saúl leaned against the door with his arms crossed, and he gave Marcos a wink and a smile.

“Um, the whole team played their part,” Marcos replies automatically. He still flushed at the compliment.

“We want to give you a reward,” Koke says, tracing a finger along Marcos’s jaw and around the shell of his ear. It makes him shiver. Then Koke takes a step back and drops to his knees in front of him. 

“What-”

“Sit down,” Saúl flips the toilet cover closed and gestures to Marcos, placing a hand on his shoulder. Koke rubs his hands all the way up Marcos’s legs, from his ankles, and squeezes his thighs. He gives Marcos a devilish smile, and continues even further up, until he’s practically touching his crotch, and he puts a palm there, massaging gently.

“Ah- You can’t,” Marcos gasps at the feeling. He’s heard rumors about stuff like this happening. When he’s at Madrid, he’s heard the senior players making references at training before a big game, but he wasn’t really a part of it over there... It’s hard to believe this is where he is now, with his super-hot captain on his knees between his legs, and it’s both thrilling and kind of- wrong? His body responds anyways. Koke clearly notices this and grasps his fattening cock through his sweatpants, squeezing firmly and stroking. It pulls a choked-off sound from Marcos. “Koke! Please-” He tries to stand up, but Saúl keeps him in place.

“Stop protesting. Let us do this for you,” Saúl reprimands.

“But- here, I don’t know-”

“Saúl, shut him up for me, please,” Koke says. “It’s okay,” Saúl says, then he kisses him. He has no business kissing him like this, so soft and warm- Marcos closes his eyes automatically. He’s really very good at this. Between the kissing and whatever Koke was doing with his hands, Marcos can’t focus on much else, especially not when blood is rushing to his lower body.

“There you go, that’s much better,” Koke chuckled. Somehow during this he’s pulled Marcos’s sweatpants down and he’s pressing kisses along the bare skin on insides of his thighs.

“They always complain the first time, but look at him,” Saúl comments, glancing down at Marcos’s cock, now fully hard, curving pleasingly towards his stomach. Marcos watches Koke move further and further up his legs, and then Saúl kisses him again, and then he feels warm breath on the head of his cock, and soft, slick heat-

Marcos makes an unintelligible sound. He watches Koke drag his lips down his cock, then up again, slowly, until his lips are wrapped just around the head, and back down, and again. The insides of Koke’s mouth is so hot, so velvety, and it’s so tight around his cock, he feels incredible- He tries to arch his hips up into it-

“Stay still,” Saúl orders, pushing him back down. In front of him, Koke takes his cock deeper, until his nose almost touches his belly every time he bobs his head. He hums at the back of his throat, sending vibrations through Marcos’s body. Marcos can’t take his eyes off Koke, the visuals of his captain giving him a sloppy blowjob like- like a porn star- is such an incredible turn-on, as it turns out.

“Fuck, you look amazing like this,” Saúl says under his breath, staring at Koke. Apparently, Saúl is entranced by the sight, too.

Koke finishes a long stroke and lets go of Marcos’s cock with a wet pop. “Want to share?” He looks up at the both of them, first at Saúl then at Marcos. What?

“Fuck, yes,” Saúl shakes his head like is there another answer? Koke shuffles to make space. Saúl is there right away and he’s kissing the side of Marcos’s shaft, then he the top of the head, licking and sucking gently, like he’s licking a lollipop. It’s such tease, the feathery kisses electrifying all of Marcos’s nerve endings. Koke joins in, pressing his tongue along the underside, until he meets Saúl, and then- fuck, Marcos can’t believe what he’s looking at- he kisses Saúl, Marcos’s cock in between their mouths, their tongues sliding along him as they kissed. It makes him impossibly harder. Koke lets go, and Saúl takes him all the way down, until Marcos feels himself hit the back of his throat. Marcos’s mind has gone fuzzy and he knows he’s making all sorts of obscene sounds that surely anybody on the other side of the thin wall can hear, but he just doesn’t have control over that right now.

“Yeah, that’s right, keep going,” Koke encourages, and Marcos isn’t sure if that was for him or for Saúl. Saúl looks up at him, and fuck- he’d never imagined his teammate like this, with heated cheeks, eyes dark and watery from taking his cock so deep- Saúl speeds up, not taking him so deeply now, but just as tightly, and he’s got a hand around the rest of Marcos’s cock, jacking him fast. Marcos feels hot, a tightness building at the bottom of his belly- he tries to grasp Saúl’s other hand, which is braced on the side of his hip- “Please- I, I’m gonna-” “Do it,” Koke says, and he does, vision going blank as pleasure washes over him in waves.

Fuzzily he sees Saúl pulls off his dick. A trail of come stretches between his lips and the tip. Saúl licks it off and wipes his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” Marcos says, dazed. Saúl climbs into his lap and kisses him, softly. “Oh, fuck,” he repeats, and just let Saúl kiss him for a while.

Then Saúl asks, “Do you want more?”

“What,” Marcos mumbles.

“We’re thinking if you want more, we can fuck you,” Koke says, evenly. Marcos clutches at the hem of Saúl’s shirt. “We have another hour before they get really unhappy about us not being at our seats.” he continues, checking his watch.

“I don’t- I don’t know,” Marcos stammers, still too out of it.

“Kokinho, maybe give him a minute to think about it,” Saúl says. 

“Fine, play with me for a bit while he does that,” Koke leans over to drape himself over Saúl, and Saúl turns his head to meet his mouth- For the second time Marcos watches his teammate kiss, passionately this time. Koke slides his hand down Saúl’s torso to his bulge, and he palms it, making Saúl moan into his mouth dramatically. Marcos gets the feeling they’re putting on a show for him, and it makes his cock twitch. 

“Like what you’re looking at,” Saúl murmurs. He breaks the kiss (Koke doesn’t seem to like this, but he just switches to kissing the nape of Saúl’s neck) and reaches down to draw circles around Marcos’s balls with his fingers, slowly. He sucks on two fingers to get them wet. He reaches between Marcos’s legs again and presses his fingers further back from his balls, massaging his perineum, and then further back still, around his hole, just applying pressure. “Saúl-” Marcos gasps.

“Want more?” Saúl asks, looking at Marcos closely. Receiving no objection, he presses a fingertip into Marcos. Marcos shudders. Saúl pushes further in, and crooks his finger against the inside. Marcos sucks in a sharp breath and pushes his hips against Saúl, involuntarily.

“I think he does want more,” Koke says to Saúl. “Should we?” Then he pushes Marcos awkwardly back, pulling his legs up. Saúl’s back on his knees between his legs. His shoulder pushes against Marcos’s thighs and he’s gotten some lube from somewhere- Marcos feels a couple of slippery fingers slide inside him, stroking here and there, probing for a certain spot, but not quite getting there-

“Ah-! Please-” Marcos is trembling all over. He didn’t think he could a few minutes ago but his cock is filling out again. He twists his hips, trying to guide Saúl to that particular spot- He desperately wants more, he honestly doesn’t do this very often but now that he’s got a couple fingers in his ass, it reminds him, he longs to be filled up- He looks up and sees Koke watching him with his hand around his cock, pumping lazily. “Fuck,” he gasps, and he fucks back against Saúl’s hand, losing himself in the pleasure.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Marcos hears Saúl say, and it’s all he could do to nod, breathing heavily. He whines when Saúl withdraws his fingers and gets up, and then he’s dragged upright and bent over the sink. Somebody nudges his legs open wider, and Marcos lets him. “You ready?” he hears Saúl’s voice next to his ear, then he feels blunt pressure against his hole. He pushed his hips back towards it- he’s been so ready for this. The pressure turns into a slow burn as he’s being stretched even further. The ache makes him light-headed. He could do nothing except trying to take shaky breaths, unevenly. Saúl grips his hips and pushes all the way in.

“Fuck- Fuck me,” Marcos begs. “Please-” And Saúl does, fucking him with short strokes. The angle he’s at, he just about brushes Marcos’s prostate and it feels good, but he’s not quite there- Marcos wriggles around, and Saúl gets the idea, getting Marcos to bend down more so he could fuck him at a different angle. Marcos shudders when Saúl gets there, squeezing him hard.

“Is that it? Fuck, you’re so good, you’re amazing, Marcos,” Saúl says in his ear. 

“Yes- yes,” is all Marcos could manage. Saúl’s fucking him more slowly now, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into him again. It’s all pleasure. He wants Saúl to go faster, harder- 

Right when he’s on the edge, Saúl asks, “Do you think you can take more?” and completely stops. It’s agonizing. “Please- yes, yes-” Marcos pants and nods frantically. He feels a finger pressing along his stretched hole, and he turns to see Koke squeezing way too much lube on his hands. He suddenly realized what Saúl meant.

“I’ve never-” Marcos says, but fuck, he wants to-

“It’s okay. Just relax,” Saúl reassures him, and rubs Marcos’s shoulders. He drips more lube on Marco’s hole, presses a finger in gently, alongside his dick- The additional stretch makes Marcos’s eyes water.

“Ah,” Marcos moans and pushes back.

“You’re doing so good,” Saúl says, massaging the rings of muscle inside until Marcos lets him in. Marcos feels pushed beyond his limits, he doesn’t understand how Saúl can be so calm, patiently getting him to loosen up more- “That’s it, that’s good, you can do it,” Saúl thrusts his finger in and out of Marcos. He bends down and peppers kisses all along Marcos’s neck and back, through his shirt that’s now soaked through with sweat. It works. Marcos takes deep breaths. Saúl adds another finger, and then another. All of Marcos’s awareness is only focused on how much he’s being stretched, more than he believes he can be, the pain is there in the back of his mind but the pleasure is intense too, and he’s anticipating excitedly what’s coming next-

“Let’s do this,” Saúl says when he’s satisfied that Marcos is ready, and pulls out of him completely. Marcos almost falls over, he feels so weak in the knees- but Koke catches him and hauls him upright, turns him around and pushes some more lube into him. He picks Marcos up. “Let us do the work, okay?” Koke says. Marcos doesn't think he can do anything even if he wants to. He wraps his arms around Koke’s shoulders to take some weight off, and Koke lines up against Marcos’s loose hole- He slides in easily. He’s probably a bit bigger than Saúl but for Marcos now, it’s not enough. Saúl is there right behind him, and he joins- What follows is the fullest feeling Marcos has ever felt in his life. Sure, it hurts, despite Saúl’s best efforts earlier, but Marcos is resilient and sometimes there’s a blurred line between pain and pleasure.

“Ohh, fuck- fuck,” Marcos moans shamelessly as Koke and Saúl figure out a rhythm, trying to coordinate themselves in the tight space. He feels out-of-body, and he feels electrified- Ostensibly this is for him, but Marcos thinks maybe that’s not the whole story, but he doesn’t care either. It doesn’t even matter how they’re fucking him, he’s so full, any movement bumps right up against his prostate, shooting pleasure along every nerve in his body. “I’m- not going to last,” Marcos pants.

“Me, neither,” Koke grunts, and he stutters his hips into Marcos, a few more short, sharp strokes- Suddenly everything is even slicker. Marcos is vaguely aware that Saúl is coming too, fuck, so he has both of his teammates’ come inside of him, that’s incredibly hot- His own orgasm almost makes him pass out.

They all collapse to the floor, panting. Marcos feels so sticky. The “return to your seat” light dings and lights up. “Perfect timing,” Saúl says with a tired smile.

“Are you okay?” Koke asks softly, brushing Marcos’s damp hair to the side with his fingers. “You’re so good. For us.” Marcos nodded weakly.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Koke says, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

Koke and Saúl usher Marcos down the aisle. He blushes- everybody in the cabin must have realized what just happened, he’s not exactly quiet- only to see on the opposite aisle, Álvaro walking back to his seat awkwardly, followed by a shy but smiling João and a smug looking Ángel. At the other end was an equally flustered looking Jan, and he could just about hear Šime and Felipe joking behind him, something about “it’s not your first time”. Thomas mutters something about “culture shock” to a beet-red Kieran, who looks like he wants to melt into his seat. Cholo glances at all of them, shakes his head and goes back to his iPad.

“I know it might be hard, but let’s sit down before they make us,” Koke whispers in his ear and Marcos can feel his smile. “And welcome to the club,” he adds.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I guess instead of knitting or baking bread, the hobby I picked up during lockdown is thinking about Atlético and writing porn about them. I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I had fun writing lol.


End file.
